


Country Roads are Highway to Hell

by Asnazu



Series: Country Roads [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Pre-Series, ich-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is living in her car on american roads for four years. Somewhere in Alabama she met mysterious and charming Dean Winchester, she falls in love and she still remembers him. And now, three years later, they met again, what is gonna happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic at this theme and also my first fic in english. It's not my birth language so be lenient, thanks and I hope you will like it.  
> But let me know any mistakes.

The bright june sun was high on the sky. Dad's old Buick Riviera 1975, which he helped me to repair and which I oversprayed to red by myself, was purring under my hands. The window was pulled down and the wind was playing with my long light-brown hair with hightlights. I was drumming on the steering-wheel with my fingers to the rythm rock music from my Dad's old cassettes. About an hour ago I passed the border between Indiana and Illinois and I was heading to the west. If I keep this speed and oversleep in the car, I will be in the Iowa by tomorrow afternoon. That was my destination. There was only empty highway in front of me and Buick rushed on it in breakneck speed. I was coming home, after half of a year, I was coming back to my hometown. Only for a while, but see my Mom again...it was worth it. I already know that I won't stay for long, I didn't inherit only the passion for cars and rock music after my Dad. But also roaming shoes and the feeling of unrestrained freedom, when I had unknown town behind me, empty road in front of me and blue sky above me. I was happiest in this moments and I was closest to him and my three-years older sister Hanna. I know that if I stay longer Mom will try to talk me into coming home and into temporary work in their restaurant. But I know that "temporary" would become "forever" and I wouldn't make it. I don't mind working as a waitress when it is only for some time, but doing that whole life like my Mom? No, thanks. And in my hometown I wouldn't get the job I want. The local car repair shop owner is balded conservative and arrogant dumbass, who can't see his shoes over his beer belly and who thinks that female mechanic is only a good joke. I'd rather driving around the States without a goal and searching my own place. I'm living like this for four years now and I have met a lot of people. I have friends almost in every state. Girls from the Diners where are worked and who took me to their homes so I didn't have to sleep in the car or motel. And boys with whom I spent two weeks or a few months before I hit the road again. None of them was "the one" for which was worth to stay forever. Actually there was one, but his life was similar to mine, the probability that I would ever met him again was minimal.

My sister's golden necklace with the sign of scorpion and Dad's lucky dollar on the leather string were swinging on the rear-view mirror. There was photo of me, my Mom, Dad and Hanna on the dashboard. Our last photo, taken at my sixteen birthday. Dad loved cars from an early age and always wanted to drive a truck. When he became adult, he made this dream come true, once he drove through Iowa and stopped in small restaurant next to the road. He met my Mom there and fell in love with her. Very soon they got married. When Hanna was born Mom wanted him to stop driving a truck. She was worried about him. But he refused, he always said: _"If the truck or the speed once get me killed, don't cry, because I will be smiling. I will be free and with last thought of you."_ And then, once in the fall, when I was sixteen, he didn't come back. He had an accident, Mom had a breakdown. And when Hanna told her that she was gonna drive truck too, they had an argument. They made up eventually and for a few years everything seemed just great. Hanna called a lot and we always waited for her red truck with eagle on the doors to stop in front of the restaurant. Blond girl in shorts, plaid shirt and combat boots jumped out of the cabin and she smelled like faraways, just like Dad. And then, three years after Dad's death, she didn't come back, she didn't call. She stayed on the road just like him. I was nineteen and I decided I want get out of the house for a while. Back then I didn't know it'll be permanent.

 _"I just want get out of here for a while. Without a goal for two months."_  
_"Nobody from this family never sit behind steering wheel again. Not car much less a truck!" she yelled at me red with anger and with tears in her eyes. "Nobody, do you understand, Anna?"_  
_"But Mom -"_  
_"I warn you, you stay at home! You will find a job or you will go to school but you're not going to drive across America! I won't let you!"_  
_"But Mom, I wanna drive! I don't want to get stuck in this town and never get out of it like you!"_  
_"Annabeth Eve Collins, watch your mouth, you're not going to talk to me like this! I said no! No under my roof, young lady!"_  
_"Fine!" I slammed the door of my room behind me._

That day I packed, I took all of my savings and money my Dad left to me. I brought Buick to live and started my little trip around the States. It took two years before I called my Mom and we made up. Since that we call regularly and everytime I'm driving past I step by. I go from one town to another, I stay two weeks there or month in another place. I usually work as a waitress but I'd rather take some temp-job in car repair shop. I oversleep in my car when I don't want to waste the money on the motel.

 _"It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long._  
_Caught somewhere between a boy and man,"_  I started sing along with the radio. It was my favourite song, All Summer Long from Kid Rock.  
_"_ _She was seventeen and she was far from in-between,_  
_It was summer time in Northern Michigan."_

Michigan, the first summer. What was his name? West? Wyatt, Willy? Yeah, Willy, that's for sure. We worked together in the restaurant in one camp on the shore of Lake Michigan. After a week he found out that I was sleeping in the car to save some money, he took me to his cabin. It was great summer, with a lot of memories. Summer when I was living in present, we sat on shore of lake, talking and telling stories, laughing. He was a great guy with talent, his photos were beautiful. When we were saying goodbyes at the end of the summer he said that he was going to New York to study Art school. I think that next to the photos of flowers and water he has a lot of photos of me in his portfolio. They were inseparable, his camera and him.

 _"And we were trying different things,_  
_We were smoking funny things._  
_Making love out by the lake to our favourite song,_  
_Sipping whiskey out of bottle, not think 'bout tomorrow._  
_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long._  
_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long."_

Alabama. Car repair shop, military haircut, amazing green eyes, high brown combat boots, leather jacket, rock music, whiskey and black Chevrolet Impala 1967. Best three months of my life, three months with Dean Winchester. Mechanic who could be model for underwear without any doubt. The most caring and loving brother on one hand, on the other sex god. We met in local car repair shop, we even lived in the same motel. I think he was the first boy I really loved since high school. He wasn't only temporary infatuation. Sometimes I reminiscenced the few guys I hooked up with during my journey, but a lot of details faded. That wasn't Dean's case. I remember his eye colour, smell, laugh, the tone of his voice, his grip. I often reminiscences him even it was three years ago. He was working in that service station to be able to take care of his little brother after theirs father left them there and went to god-knows where. He was doing his best and also was secretly saving for Sam's college, because he knew very well that one day he would like to go. He played poker and pool in the evenings because it was quick income. He taught me that and it was really useful.

 _I layed my head on his chest, he was caressing my back and I was scanning his ring on his right hand._  
_"You never took it off, not even in the job. Does it have some symbolic?" I broked the comforting and tired silence._  
_"It belonged to my Mom," he whispered, "she died when I was four. Sammy had only six months." I looked at him, he would never admit that but I think I saw tears in his eyes. I lifted myself from his chest._  
_"I'm so sorry," I whispered and gave him light kiss, "sorry, I shouldn't ask."_  
_"It's okay, I wanted to tell you." For a while the room was quiet. Both of us were thinking. So he lost his Mom, he was only a little child._  
_"So since that times you travel with your Dad? Just you, him and Sam?"_  
_"It always was Sammy and me, Dad was gone or was busy. And what about you? You don't talk to your Mom, but what about the rest of your family?"_  
_"I can't talk to the rest of my family even though I would love to."_  
_"Why?" he asked._  
_"Because they're dead," I said after a while of silence, "Dad killed himself in the truck on the road somewhere between Blair and Fremont in Nebraska."_  
_"I'm sorry about that," he hugged me, "when that happened?"_  
_"When I was sixteen, then my older sister Hanna started driving the truck too. Mom couldn't process that, she worried about her a lot. It looked awesome, for couple of years. But then, about year ago, Hanna didn't come back. I decided that I can't live in that atmosphere, I started Dad's Buick and now I'm here."_  
_"I'm sorry about what happened to your Dad and sister, but I'm glad you are here." I looked at him, that was probably the most emotional sentence he ever said to me. No chick-flick moments, that was his motto. But he didn't need words, his eyes and hugs were enough._  
_"Me too," I smiled and kissed him._

I opened the gate, it creaked to the cemetery silence and I stepped in. I pulled my denim jacket closer to my body. It always seemed to me that there is cooler in the cemetery. The sun also kind of shine less and birds don't sing here. I walked pass the rows of graves, my legs were taking me to the end of the seventh row automatically. There were two photos on the gravestone and two names. "Dylan Ethan Collins" and "Hanna Rebekah Collins".  
"Hi," I sighed, put down the flowers and lighted two candles. I put them down beside three others which were already standing there. Two from my Mom, one from Paul as I knew. I sit down opposite to the gravestone and crossed my legs. I thought that I processed that, especially Dad's death. I thought I get used to that fact I would never talk to them again but everytime I see the grave I hit me again. Dad was supposed to live for few dozen years, he should celebrate my graduation with me, he should lead me to the altar one day and play with grandchildren. And Hanna? She was too young to die, she was only 22. They left me here, both of them. In the first months my grandpa was repeating over and over again: "Don't cry, one day it will be better. They had great life, family which loved them, they done things the wanted. Not so many people have this. Seneca once said: 'The life is like theatre performance. It's not about how long it took but ho well it was played.' Remember this and everything is gonna be okay." He was right, he always was. I pulled my jacket closer to my body, shrugged my legs and hugged my knees. When I was on the road, I reminiscenced them a lot. Dad always said that truck driver isn't only a job but life philosophy. Conviction of person who didn't indentify with the society but know that he can't live outside of it. So he works for it but don't give up his independence and freedom. Truck drivers see world in the different eyes because they don't belong anywhere for good. They're not part of routine and everyday human dramas. They watch them from distance. They perceive problems and joys of people when they passing through unknown towns but they don't participate in them. They have bigger perspective, the see things other people don't see, because they never left theirs hometowns or state and the thought never crossed theirs minds. I inherited this philosophy.  
Hanna always said that the life of truck driver is lonely but she felt so free and happy like she never did. She didn't deny that it was hard from time to time and that she sometimes thought she couldn't make it. But she knew that when she call home there always be someone who will picked it up a who will talk to her. And she wasn't completly lonely on her roads, she found a boyfriend among the truck drivers. She and Paul always found place where theirs journey met to spend the precious time together.  
I remember the times when the family was whole. Mom was alway very strong person, she tried to cover her worries and sadness when Dad was on the road. And when we were small, we believed in that pretending. And then he walked throught that door, heavy boots boomed on the parquet floor and he had denim jacket in his hand. Mom's face brightend up, her smile was genuine and the fire in her eyes...she was happy, it was obvious that she loved him with her whole hearth. I remember how he gripped me in his arms, I smelled faraways, pertrol, motor oil, sweat and cigaret smoke and that was the best smell in the world. When he died, Mom tried to be strong but it broke her.  
I remember that Hanna smelled exactly the same but instead of the cigaret smoke there was her flower parfume in the combination.

The sunset was near when I left the cemetery. I walked to my car and I spotted black Chevrolet Impala 1967. The car I haven't seen in ages, for the last time three years ago.

  
_He closed the trunk and walked towards to me._  
_"Where are you going?" I asked._  
_"I don't know, " he growled, "Dad wants us to be at Bobby's tomorrow. God knows where is the final stop. And you? Will you stay here? I would know where to look for you."_  
_"No," I shook my head and stepped closer to him. I put up the collar of his jacket and bent it in the front. "The only reason to stay here is leaving. No, I will hit the road again."_  
_"Where?" he asked and put his arms around my waist._  
_"I don't know yet, north maybe. But every year around 5th June and 12th November I'll be in Toledo in Iowa. And whatever you do don't let arrest yourself and in particular don't get killed!"_  
_"I will remember that," he bent down to kiss me. Then he hugged me tight._  
_"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered._  
_"I'll miss you too." He released me from the hug and walked to the car. Closed the door behind him and I bent down to be at the same level as the windows._  
_"Bye, Same," I reached my hand and younger of the brothers, now the same high as Dean, shook it._  
_"Bye, Annabeth, nice to met you."_  
_"Nice to met you too, take care. Both of you."_  
_"I will find you," Dean said a kissed me for the last time._  
_"I hope so, " I smiled, "now go so you don't have a problem." I tapped on the hood and the car came to life._  
_"Take care, Ann." That was the last words I heard from him. He waved to me and then the red back lights disappeared behind the corner._

The car had opened trunk and someone was looking for something in it. I changed the direction and I walked towards the black car instead of mine.  
"Dean? Dean Winchester?" I heard loud bang and groan. Then I saw boy I haven't seen for three years and he was rubbing back of his head. When he saw me, his eyes lighted up.  
"Annabeth?" I nodded. He smiled, closed the trunk and opened his arms. "Hi, we haven't seen each other for a while," he said when he was hugging me. He was wearing jeans, the same boots as I remember and the same leather jacket I saw him leave in. He even smelled the same - deodorant, leather, motor oil and something that was all Dean.  
"Yeah, three years," I reminded him, "you still smell the same."  
"You too," he laughed when he broke the hug to look at me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Me? It's my hometown," I laughed.  
"I know, I mean what you're doing here," he looked around. I got the feeling that I interrupted him in something.  
"I went to see Dad and my sister, " I nodded to the cemetery, "what are you doing here?"  
"Me? I have job here. I needed to reorganise my trunk so I stopped here. I'm glad I bumped into you."  
"Me too, what about dinner? I know a great restaurant here," I smiled.  
"Why not? I'm following you."

 


	2. Chapter 2

We parked at the parking lot where were only four trucks. Red neon sign "Opened" flowed in to the dark and the restaurant was quite empty.  
"Doesn't your mother work here?"  
"Yes, I know every tile here, I practically grew up here," I smiled.  
"Then...you talk with each other?" he asked carefully.  
"Yeah, we made it up two years ago, come on," I took his hand and dragged him to the door, "they do great burgers and the have a beer."  
"You know what is valid for me," he laughed and hold the door for me.

Blond woman in yellow waitress suit was standing behind the cashbox and was putting money in. She hear the door open but she didn't lifted her head.  
"Nicole," her dark haired collegue poked her, "Annabeth is here." She looked up quickly, it was true. Her younger daughter was standing by the door. Brunette in denim shorts, blue plaid shirt and denim jacket. She wasn't alone, young and handsome man in jeans, black T-shirt and leather jacket was standing behind her. It was clear that they came together. Nicole saw his hand on her's daughter's hips, they knew each other very well. She was a little disappointed that Anna has a boyfriend and she didn't tell her. But she was more worried than mad, because he looked like one of the guys which is loved by every girl. She didn't want her daughter get hurt.

I entered the room first and looked around the well-known place. Across from the doors stood long bar table made of dark wood and wooden barstools with blue padding. There was row of the tables with flowered blue tablecloth and leather benches alongside the windows. The floor was made of old white tiles and the waitress's heels were clacking on them and the walls were painted in yellow. The were old number plates, photos of trucks and old american cars and posters from 50's and 60's everywhere. There were two glassed cabinets behind the bar. One was full of jars and the other was used like a fridge for alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. There was a big mirror between the cabinets and old road sign of Toledo road n. 63 below it. The taproom was on the right side of the bar and the cashbox on the other side. Door on the left side opened and I smelled the scent of the roasted meat. Nothing changed from the I was here for the last time. I saw my Mom behind the cashbox. I felt Dean's hand on my hips when he directed me to the free table he choosed. My heart jumped, he didn't forget those few months. Did he remebered as much as I? Or it was only a friendly gesture? We sit down and my Mom was there in a blink.  
"Annabeth!"  
"Mom!' I smiled and hugged her.  
"What are the news? How is it going?" she bombarded me with the questions.  
"Mom," I laughed, "nothing changed from our phone call yesterday. Of course, Mom, this is Dean. Dean, my Mom."  
"Nice to meet you," he stand up and offered his hand to her, "Mrs. Collins." They shook hands and then she asked:  
"What is it gonna be?"

I went to cashbox to talk to my Mom.  
"Mom, we're going."  
"Going? Where?" she asked with weird flash in her eyes. I couldn't explain it.  
"To the bar, we're gonna play the pool. We haven't seen each other for a while, so maybe even don't wait for me tonight. I will be late. Bye."  
"Anna, wait," she grabbed my hand and looked at me, "do you know him well?"  
"Dean?" I looked back. He was sitting and was staring into his phone. "Yes, I do. We spent three amazing months together. Look, Mom, it's three years and he still remembers my surname. He know that we lost Dad and Hanna, he said he hoped he will met me. He realised that you work here. I know a lot about him, so yes, I know him."  
"Are you sure he doesn't hide something from you?" I laughed, how absurde question. If he doesn't hide something from me? That mysterious dialogues with his father and uncle. Or the salt lines next on the window sills and thresholds. I've never asked, it didn't hurt me I didn't care about that.  
"Of course he keeps something from me. We all have our little secrets. But whatever it is, he keeps that from me because he thinks he's protecting me. Don't worry," I hugged her and smelled the scent I remembered from childhood. She always smelled like hamburger. "Trust me."  
"Take care, bye."  
"Bye Mom." When I reached the table, Dean closed the phone and lighted up with a smile.  
"Ready?" I nodded.

Tables were almost fully occupied. The bar could not be see because of the people and the bartender, which was my former classmate Terra, was very busy. The room was very noisy - shouts of drunk people, exultation from the poker table, clink of jars and the music from jukebox. I saw dark pool room on the left.  
"What is it gonna be?" I shouted to Dean. He gestured to the bar, put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward.  
"Two beers," he shouted to shout down the young couple next to us. The bartender nodded and turned around to the fridge.  
"Hey, Annabeth," she yelled when she spotted me when she was giving the beers to Dean. She noticed Dean's hand around my waist and there was the flash in her eyes. It is obvious that whole town would know about him by tomorrow.  
"Hello, Terra," I smiled with faked enthusiasm, "can we play the pool?"  
"Sure, do you have the coins? Should I light up there?  
"We can make it, thanks."

I was starting the game, the white ball bumped into the others with loud bang! Red ball fell into the right corner. When I was bending for another shot I asked.  
"Did you want to call someone?"  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"Back there, in the restaurant, I interupted you. Did you want to call someone?"  
"No, it's just...Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
"It does matter to me," I leaned at the table and was waiting for the answer.  
"I do that often, I look at Sam's number. I've never found the courage to actually call."  
"Why? Something happened?"  
"He left for college."  
"Really? But that's good, isn't it? You always wanted him to go, didn't you?"  
"I did. But you know...it's complicated. He had an argument with Dad, he said him to never come back. I know that if I call him I will pull him back. He's probably the happiest man on the world now, he's normal. I'm not gonna ruin that."  
"Don't you miss him?" I asked. He looked at me, there was sadness in his eyes. He didn't answer and changed the subject.  
"And what about you? Do you know what happened to your father and sister?" I took a deep breath, leaned the cue against the table and sit down on the table. I heard him moving and in a moment I saw his boots in my wiev. I was looking on the floor for a while. Then I looked up to his eyes, he looked worried.  
"You know, Dean," I paused, " I think it wasn't accident, neither of their's death. Dad was the best driver in the States, him and his truck were like one soul. He didn't mind driving in the rain, gusty winds, hailstones nor in the torrential rains. He could drive in the frost and snow, in the blizzards, he didn't have problem with weather. He never crashed, not wih car much less with the truck. He never got skid, till that night. It was raining in the Nebraska, nothing he couldn't make. They said that he got a skid and they found him in the ditch on the roof. He should survive that but now they admitted that he had injuries from a crash." Meanwhile I was talking he put his hand on my thigh and he rubbed it slightly. It was his expresion of sympathy.  
"A crash?"  
"With another truck, but he was alone on that road. But the most weird thing is that Hanna died on the same road. Three years later, raining, just like then and the same thing happened to her. It is not an accident. Someone had to mess with theirs cars or someone hit them and then run away."  
"Where that happened?" he asked and pulled out his phone.  
"Nebraska, road 91, between Blair and Fremont. Why?"  
"Just because," he tapped something into his phone and closed it, " I will check that. Now, are we gonna play?"  
"Sure," I knew he was trying to amuse me and I was grateful for that, " I will beat you."  
"Don't be so sure with yourself," he laughed and put me down from the table. I won three games of five.  
"You're really good, i don't remember you were so good back then."  
"I had great teacher."  
"Really?" he smiled with pride,"what about poker? You still play it?"  
"Sure, I earned a few hundreds because of it."  
"You're perfect. You listen to rock music, you're mechanic, you play pool and poker. Where were you this whole time?"  
"You knew where to look for me, where were you?" I asked in offended voice.  
"Sorry," he looked guilty,"something always run in to the plans. Dad was injured and I had to complete the job, then I was too far to make it here, then I had broken leg, so the driving was out of the question. Or the work ruined my plans."  
"When you talk about work, you said you have some here. For how long?"  
"I Need few hours." I lowered my head to hide the sadness in my eyes and face.  
"So you'll disappear tomorrow or the next day," I sighed.  
"Not if you don't want me to." I looked up with hope.  
"What? You would stay here?"  
"Ann," my heart jumped at the nickname he gave to me. Everyone was calling me Annabeth, Anna or Annie but he was the only one who called me Ann. "I found you after three long years. You think I want to let you go so easily? If you want me to stay, I will. At least until - "  
"Until the job will show, I know," I nodded.  
"Urgent job, the job which can't be done by anyone else. But we will deal with it when it comes. Now, I think we should repeat a few things. What do you say?" he pulled me closer and put his hand on my waist. "Will your Mom survive that you won't come back home tonight? That you'll spend night in the motel room with a stranger?" he whispered to my ear.  
"She will have to," I gasped and kissed him.

I woke up late in the night, I was alone in the bed. His half of the bed was cold, he had to leave long time ago. I heard unmistakable purr of Impala outside before I could sit. I closed my eyes and was pretending that I'm asleep. He was really quiet when he was unlocking the door and closing them behind him. I saw that he was very careful to not destroy the salt line on the threshold. He stripped and closed the bathroom door behind him. I heard only running water for a few minutes. When he slipped into the bed, he hugged me just like before we fell asleep and covered us up with a blanket. I snuggled up to him and although he showered I smelled sweat, earth, petrol and fire. I would like to know what he was doing. I bet it wasn't a bonfire.

When I woke up in the morning I heard that he was on the phone. I didn't open my eyes and was just listening to his voice.  
"Hey, Bobby. No, I'm good. It's done, it was easy, just like you said. Still in Toledo. Look, couldn't you ask Dad or Rufus or Tamara? I...I have something to do here," from behind my eyelids I saw that he turned around and was watching me, "no, it's not about the job. This town is clear. I just need a break. And could you do something for me?" he lowered his voice and turned away from me, "could you check the route 91 between Blair and Fremont in Nebraska?" My eyes snapped open and I sit up. "Yeah, I think there's something. I talked to someone who lost very much there. Thanks Bobby, bye." He closed the phone and turned back to the bed.  
"Hi," he crossed the room and sit beside me.  
"Hi, what is there?" I asked.  
"Where?"  
"In Nebraska?"  
"I see," he sighed, "I hoped I will deal with this before you wake up. Job, I think that there's a job for me."  
"On the road?" I raised my eyebrow, "what are you doing anyway?"  
"Not today, okay? I will tell you, but not today. You would want to call the doctors or the police."  
"It isn't illegal, is it?"  
"No...The thing itself isn't illegal. It helps people actually, but some things I have to do because of it aren't straight by law. Is it enough?"  
"Okay, If you're not a serial killer, I don't care."

We spent next two weeks together in Toledo. In the morning I was with my Mom, we talked, baked and cooked together and laughed above the photos. In the afternoons and at nights I was with Dean, if I was looking for him in the morning I'd find him in the library hidden behind old dusty books or bend over his precious car. In the afternoon we walked around the town or went to the lake, played pool or poker or didn't get out of the bed at all.

I woke up alone, the window was open and the closed curtains were rippling in the light summer wind. He had to be out for a while, he probably went for breakfast and coffee like every morning. I took a book from nightstand and started reading. About ten minutes later I heard his car. He slammed the door of the car but he didn't open the door to our room. He stand outside and was on the phone, I heard every single word. Thanks to the open window and thin motel walls.  
"Thanks, Bobby, what? No, of course I'll check that. I'm not heading against something I'm not hundred percent sure about. Sure, I'll get you know. No, I didn't talk to him. It's...I don't know if he's mad only at Dad or at me too. And moreover, he's happy, I saw him, alive, healthy and with little blond girl on his arm. If he will listen his instincts he'll be safe too. He got out, I don't want to pull him back. Sure, I will, you too. And Bobby? Thanks, really." Then I heard the keys in the lock and he entered the room. Tray with coffee in one hand, mobile in another and paper bag in his teeth.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he laughed, when he put the things down on the table.  
"You want to leave, right? So the job is here already."  
"Sorry but I can't let this go or ask somebody to that. This is my personal battle, I owe it somebody I care about."  
"Where?" I mumured and was playing with a hole in the motel sheet, "where are you gonna disappear?"  
"Nebraska, Blair."  
"Nebraska?" I repeated, I was confused, "Blair? Do you talk about that road? The one where Hanna and Dad died?"  
"Smart girl," he smiled. He owes it to someone he cares about. Someone, Nebraska, route 91, me? He owes it to me? He said he cares about me, not that I didn't know before from his behavior but he never said that out loud.  
"I'm coming with you," I blurted. I'm not gonna let him disappear again. Not when it's about this thing.  
"What?" he didn't expect this reaction.  
"I'm coming with you," I repeated, "take me with you, please. I won't be talking you into the job I even won't ask what the job involves. Just take me with you, I don't want to wait for another three years and hope that I'll bump into you somewhere."  
"Why would you want to go somewhere with me anyway?"  
"You've heard, I don't want to wait another three years if you will show up again. Moreover it's about Dad and Hanna and I want to be there." He sit down next to me and took my hand.  
"Why do you trust me so much?" he looked into my eyes.  
"I just do, I like you, I think I know you. Your brother said that you opened yourself to me, that I'm almost like a family. You trust me, why I shouldn't trust you?"  
"I've never given you the reasons to trust me. I gave you the reason to not to."  
"You think that you spend days in the library, in spite of I know that the only book you have ever read was How I Won the War and only because I promised you you'll enjoy it."  
"Perhaps."  
"Or you have the salt lines on the windowsils and threshold in you mind? Or the weird phone calls with your Dad and uncle. Despite you tried really hard, I heard things like hunt, dig, burn, bullets and holy water. And I'm not gonna lie, it scared me for a while but jugmment-free-zone," I raised my arms in defense gesture.  
"You shouldn't be so cool with that. I'm glad, but it's not normal. I would expect you to freak out."  
"No, it's not normal but hey, look at me. Girl who travels around the Stated by herself and repairs cars? I'm not normal. Or you have this in you mind?" I rolled in the bed and put my hand under his pillow. I heard him sighed. And when I turned around I saw his green eyes widen with fear watching my hand in which I held his silver Colt MK IV.  
"How...How - ?"  
"About three days ago I found this under your pillow by mistake. Then I found out that every morning when you're leaving the gun is leaving with you and every evening it comes back. You're carrying it with you."  
"And you didn't run away with a scream? You jumped into the bed with me again?" there was pure astonishment in his eyes.  
"Have you ever pointed it at me? No. I'm not gonna lie to you, the imagination that you have gun under your pillow was arousing. The fact that you can pull it out anytime and you can shot at the danger is kind of sexy. But it's not about this. I have this feeling that you're afraid of something? What is it?"  
"Out there...there're lot of things we should be afraid of. Things I hunt and other people don't know about that. Don't know that I save theirs asses."  
"Okay, what are you talking about?" And that time he told me. He told me what is his job. About the catastrophe when he lost him mother, that the thing that killed her was supernatural. That he carried his six months old brother out of the burning house and that Sammy's safety is the only thing that matter. That his father started hunt the thing and raised them in that. He raised them into hunters, capable of take down all of the things I thought exist only in fairy tales and horrors. Vampires, werewolfs, shapeshifters, demons and ghosts. That he travels around the States, have no home and kills one monster after another. About his fake IDs and that he does frauds with credit cards to have some money, because there is no salary for this job. That there were times he wanted throw it behind his head and just be normal. But then there was another case and he jumped into his car and rather went to save people then blame himself for their death later. That he has arsenal in his trunk and that he was arrested and run from the police station so many times he isn't able to count that. That hunting supernatural isn't easy, all of the dead bodies and digging graves. And maybe I should turn around and run, run and never came back. Pretend that I've never heard that. Maybe I should do that in the moment I found the gun or maybe in the moment he showed me the trunk. Guns of different kinds and shapes, iron, silver and salt bullets, knives and machetes. Fake IDs and iron bars, shovel, flash light, packs of rock salt and holy water. And EMF which recorded the presence of supernatural and notetbook with rituals and hexes in latin and weird symbols. Maybe I should turn around and left, but I didn't. I pulled him closer and let him rest his head on my stomach meanwhile he was talking. I was listening and my fingers slipped into his short hair. I knew this was the first time he ever told that to someone. I was glad that he trust me so much, when he ended I told him I'm going with him. That I want to go with him. He was confused but agreed. God this guy, he's hero and nobody knows that. He need to know that somebody is grateful for what he and other hunters do for the world.

I threw my bag into the trunk where it landed next to his, hugged my Mom for the last time and tapped on the hood of my Buick.  
"Take care of him," I said and waved at her.  
"Be careful, Anna," she said when I closed the black Impala door behind me.  
"Don't worry, I will. I'll call you soon."  
"Nice to met you, madam," Dean shook Mom's hand.  
"Me too, keep eye on her."  
"Yes, madam," he saluted and started the engine. I waved at my Mom and then looked at the road in front of me.  
"You know you can leave anytime you want, right? I'm not gonna wonder if it will be much to you. You weren't raised like this. I'm serious, anytime you say, I'll take you home."  
"I know," I smiled and kissed him quickly. I looked from window, the bright june sun was high on the sky, the wind was playing with my long light-brown hair with hightlights. I travel by myself for four years and I haven't found my place yet, maybe I will find him now. In unbelievable family business by Dean's side. I clenched sister's golden necklace with the sign of scorpion and Dad's lucky dollar in my fist and I knew everything was just alright. With first guitar tones from radio I realised that it wasn't smart choice. But I didn't care, I had the most caring guy on the world by my side, who was gonna save the world again and I know he's not gonna keep that from me anymore. And maybe it's highway to hell, just like it echoed through the car, but I didn't care...


End file.
